verdianafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Centrale elettronucleare LaSalle
La Centrale elettronucleare LaSalle (il suo nome ufficiale in inglese è LaSalle County Nuclear Generating Station), si trova 17,6 km a sudest di Ottawa, capoluogo della LaSalle County, e fornisce corrente elettrica a Chicago e a tutto il nord dell'Illinois. L'impianto è di proprietà della Exelon Corporation che è anche l'attuale operatore. Le sue unità 1 e 2 cominciarono a funzionare nell'agosto del 1982 e nell'aprile del 1984, rispettivamente. Consiste di due reattori nucleari ad acqua bollente costruiti dalla General Electric. Sia l'unità 1 che l'unità 2 della LaSalle NGS possono generare circa 1140 megawatt elettrici ciascuna, potendo fornire corrente a circa due milioni di medie abitazioni statunitensi. Invece delle torri di raffreddamento, la centrale riversa l'acqua del circuito secondario di raffreddamento in un lago con area di circa 2058 acri (833 ettari), che in seguito è diventato un popolare luogo di pesca — LaSalle Lake State Fish and Wildlife Area — gestito dallo Illinois Department of Natural Resources. Le unità 1 e 2 della LaSalle County Station correntemente detengono il record mondiale di funzionamento ininterrotto per il reattore nucleare ad acqua bollente, di 739 e 712 giorni rispettivamente. Rischio sismico La Nuclear Regulatory Commission ha stimato il rischio annuo di un terremoto con la scala sufficiente per causare danno ai reattori di LaSalle come pari a 1/357143, secondo uno studio della NRC pubblicato nell'agosto del 2010.Bill Dedman, "What are the odds? US nuke plants ranked by quake risk," msnbc.com, March 17, 2011 http://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/42103936/ Accessed April 19, 2011.http://msnbcmedia.msn.com/i/msnbc/Sections/NEWS/quake%20nrc%20risk%20estimates.pdf Emergenza di classe "site area emergency" nel 2006 Il 20 febbraio del 2006, alle ore 0:28 A.M., nell'impianto venne dichiarato l'allarme "site area emergency". Questa è stata la prima SAE dichiarata in un impianto nucleare USA sin dal 1991. I lavoratori disattivarono l'unità 1 per la ricarica di combustibile mentre il sistema di controllo delle turbine aveva un guasto, portando alla situazione di SCRAM del reattore. Il reattore si trovava al 6 % della potenza nominale in quel momento. Gli strumenti dell'impianto indicavano che tre di 185 barre di controllo usate per diminuire l'attività del reattore non erano inserite del tutto, obbligando così gli operatori a dichiararsi in emergenza. Dopo un reset, gli strumenti di controllo indicarono che soltanto una delle tre barre non era completamente inserita, invece delle tre all'inizio. L'emergenza cessava alle ore 4:27 AM della mattina, senza danni ne rilascio di radioattività. Valutazioni successive hanno confermato che tutte le barre di controllo erano inserite interamente, già dopo quattro minuti dell'avvio dello SCRAM del reattore, e in seguito a revisione si stabilì che il problema riguardava i sensori. Alte valutazioni dimostrarono che anche se quelle stesse tre barre di controllo fossero rimaste bloccate totalmente al di fuori del reattore, nella condizione nota come "arresto a freddo" (cold shutdown condition), comunque il reattore nucleare sarebbe stato fermato in modo adeguato. NRC Event Number 42348 Piccolo incidente dell'aprile 2013 Il 19 aprile del 2013, alle ore 15 locali, un potente fulmine colpì la centrale, lasciando senza potenza elettrica i due reattori, e innescando la sequenza: Emergency declared at U.S. nuclear plant after lightning strike — “Venting of Unit 1 primary containment” — ‘Normal’ radiation levels reported — NRC mobilizes response center * Si avviarono i generatori di riserva, ma la domanda di energia da parte dell'intera centrale li sovraccaricò. * I sistemi che misurano quanta radiazione viene ventilata all'esterno del contenimento rimasero senza elettricità. * I reattori persero la capacità di refrigerarsi (ricircolo dell'acqua calda). * Si attivò automaticamente il sistema di raffreddamento d'emergenza. * Il sistema automatico di raffreddamento dell'Unit 2 aveva delle falle. * Come ultima risorsa il contenimento primario (acqua bollente) dell'Unità 2 venne ventilato in atmosfera. * La ventilazione fece calare notevolmente la temperatura e la pressione nell'Unit 2 compensando il mancato raffreddamento. * Nel vapore ventilato all'esterno si sospetta le presenza di una quantità ignota di particelle radioattive. Note Collegamenti esterni * INTELLIHUB.COM: The LaSalle Nuclear Power Plant has been experiencing troubles since April 18 when and unusual event was reported. A lightning strike shut down off-site power later leading to a potential nuclear release during a venting procedure. * WWW.NUC.BERKELEY.EDU: La Salle Nuclear Plant Nearly Took Out Chicago! * IAEA - Nuclear Power Reactors in the World, 2012 edition * IAEA - PRIS database - Nuclear Power Reactor Details - LaSalle 1 * IAEA - PRIS database - Nuclear Power Reactor Details - LaSalle 2 * Official Site * DoE Page * NukeWorker * * * www.forbes.com: How Fracking Killed Nuclear Power Fonte * Video * (19 aprile 2013) * (23 aprile 2013) * (26 aprile 2013) * (29 aprile 2013) LaSalle LaSalle